This invention relates to tape measures, and in particular to a tape measure modified to have a light bulb affixed to the beginning portion of the tape measure.
A variety of tape measures are, of course, in use for conveniently measuring distances between two points for virtually a limitless number of home and commercial applications. The tape measure can be, in its simplest form, a length of fabric having measuring demarcations printed along its length to denote inches, feet, etc. Another common version of the tape measure to which this invention is primarily addressed is the tape measure in the form of a semi rigid length of plastic or metal wound about a spring loaded spool. In this version, the tape measure usually extends outwardly from a metal or plastic encasement for the spool when the beginning end of the tape measure is manually pulled away from the spool by an operator. The tape measure may be designed to maintain a given length, and then retract onto the spool when a release button on the encasement is pushed in. Or a knob can be provided on the encasement to lock a tape measure at a given length according to the operator's intention, and then the knob locking mechanism can be released at the discretion of the operator to cause the tape measure to re-wind onto the spring loaded spool. Other methods for extracting and retracting the tape measure, including electrically operated tape locking and release mechanisms, can be employed.
In the instant invention the utility of these useful devices is further increased. By affixing a light bulb to the beginning end portion of the tape, the tape measure can now be employed to illuminate many heretofore difficult to light locations. For example, illumination might be required for an overhead area, behind or under furniture, within a tube, and so on. In addition, this beginning end portion of the tape measure can be further modified by having a magnet attached thereto. In this manner magnetically attracted objects that are temporarily lost, can be more easily located and magnetically retrieved.
It is therefore a primary object of the invention to provide a combination tape measure and light bulb.
A further object of the invention is to have the light bulb portion of the combination removably attached to the tape measure.
An additional object of the invention is to have the light bulb of the combination operator activated.
Still another object of the invention is to have the light bulb of the combination protected by a shield.
Another object of the invention is to have the light emitted from the light bulb of the combination amplified.
Another object of the invention is to have the tape measure-light bulb combination include a battery for energizing the light bulb.
A further object of the invention is to attach a magnet to the beginning end portion of the tape measure in combination with said light bulb.